1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus on which a Web browser is installed, a method of controlling the same, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various information processing apparatuses have Web browsers installed on them. Especially to use a Web application in the same way as in a native application, the Web application is often executed using a Web browser. To execute a Web application of a Web server serving as an external device using a Web browser, and especially to deal with information with high confidentiality, higher security performance is required.
Note that the history information browsed in the past is recorded in the Web browser, and is not erased unless the user logs out or explicitly deletes it by his or her operation. Hence, to improve the security performance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-134261, for example, proposes a method of erasing the history information of a Web browser at a predetermined timing.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-134261, while a Web application selected by the user is executed using the Web browser, when the user presses a return button for the purpose of redoing this execution processing, a return to the Web page of the Web application executed before the Web application currently being executed may be made, depending on the settings. Hence, if a Web application different from that currently being executed is activated, it is not a Web application intended by the user, so not only the user falls into confusion but also the need arises to doubly execute the Web application that has already been processed. Especially when billing incurs in proportion to the usage of a Web application, inconvenience such as double billing often occurs.